madeupmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
'''Mario & Luigi: The False Adventure '''is a made up game for the Nindendon't DS. Story One day, Peach invites Mario and Luigi to a party. However, Mario is angry because there is no pizza pie. Mario then brutally beats up Peach. Fawful then arrives and kidnaps Peach. The bros, acompanied by Starlow, go off to save her. Midbus and Fawful then appear, looking for a fight. Midbus is fought and defeated. The crew then head to Congo Jungle. While there, Bowser and his new sidekick, King K. Rool wish to fight. After a fight the bros. free the Kongs. Fawful shows up and sends SpongeBat1 to fight them. SpongeBat1 is defeated and leaves. Cookie Monster then eats Diddy Kong. The gang goes to Sesame Street to rescue Diddy. On the way, Sonic appears and is mad because Mario appears in cool RPGs, and the only one Sonic appeared in sucked. After a fight, the bros. reach Sesame Street and fight Elmo's henchmen and then Elmo himself. After Elmo dies, Fawful shows up and Midbus is fought once more. After the fight, Bowser appears and uses his awesome inhalation powers to suck up most of Fawful's army, including SpongeBat1. Bowser agrees to help rescue Peach. Starlow tells the others to go to Toad Town to warn Toadsworth about Fawful. However, Fawful took over Toad Town and renamed it Pipple Town. Just then, SpongeBat1 messes with Bowser's DNA and creates SpongeBowser. After a fight, Bowser spits out SpongeBat1. They see Fawful escaping to Mt. Chortles, and go after him in hot pursuit, facing dangers such as a giant psycho Wiggler. Upon reaching the top, the crew is attacked by a giant Fawful hologram controlled by SpongeBat1. After a fight, Luigi stuffs SpongeBat1 into a soda machine. Fawful goes to his secret hideout, Fawful Island. Starlow tells the bros. to go to Yoshi's Island to retrieve the Super Awesome Power Gems, which will give them the strength to fight Fawful. A girl named Dora offers to help. They get the first one from Yoshi at a pawn shop. They get the second atop a tall hill. They challenge Wario to a Shake 'yo Booty contest for the third. Zim and his sidekick, Gir, teach the bros. the Snack Basket move and fight them for the fourth. They get the fifth from Professor Elvin Gadd. They fight Popple for the sixth. They must complete Nutsoglobin's challenge for the seventh. And they fight Iggy Koopa for the last one. At the airport, they see Bowser's Castle being taken to Fawful Island. Then, Elmo's Ghost appears and demands a rematch. They kill Elmo and go to Fawful Island. They then fight Fawful's four henchman (Popple, Petey Piranha, Tolstar's Baby, and Lighting Midbus). Fawful then reveals his plan to raise Cackletta from the dead. After a fight, Fawful steals the gems and revives Cackletta. Cackletta goes to space. The Mario Bros. follow and fight her. Dora then shows up and steals the gems. She reveals she hired Fawful to distract the Mario Bros. so she could take over the universe. The bros. then fight Dora and destroy her by squeezing her balls. Peach then falls out of the sky. Peach throws a victory party at Mt. Chortles (complete with pizza pie). Toad then tries to get a soda, but SpongeBat1 comes out. Bosses ﻿ Category:Featured Articles Category:Fan Games